


Not Knowing Why Things Feel Confusing

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first he had no idea what happened.





	Not Knowing Why Things Feel Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _confusion_.

At first, he's not sure what's happened to him or how it had happened. Everything feels different in every single part of his senses.

Even his bones feel like they've somehow become stronger than they were before.

Eventually, his mental confusion clears up enough that he realizes what happened. One of the scientist's spiders at the science lab that his class had visited over the past week must have gotten loose and had gotten him.

Peter has no idea what to do with his new abilities until he hears about the Avengers and decides that he too can help people.


End file.
